Sensible piel Vulcana
by Kirk.Tk
Summary: No quería volver a verlo besarse con nadie más. Sabía que los vulcanos no tenían interés en aquellas cosas y mucho menos en el sexo. Pero Spock era medio humano, y él se encargaría de llegar hasta esa parte de su ser. Kirk/Spock - Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Star Trek no me pertenece. (si así fuera habría mucho yaoi *-* )_  
_Pareja: Kirk x Spock _

* * *

Finalmente había terminado con su misión y se encontraban en camino a un planeta cercano perteneciente a la Federación para re abastecerte la nave.  
El rubio capitán, sale de bañarse y abre grande sus ojos sorprendido al encontrarlo en su recamara.- Diablos Huesos vas a matarme del susto! -Se queja, al menos tenia una toalla al rededor de su cintura para cubrirse.  
- Que haces aquí? -Frunció leve el ceño.  
- Que hago? Que te parece que hago Jim no fuiste a tu revisión así que vine a hacerlo aquí. -El doctor le dio un pequeño empujón haciéndolo sentar en la cama y comenzó a revisarlo.  
- Ya te he dicho que estoy bien, no necesitaba hacerlo...-antes de poder seguir quejándose el doctor sacó sin saber de donde un enorme instrumento y lo inyectó.- Ah! Huesos! -gimió quejándose y se froto donde lo había inyectado.  
- Ahora si, ya puedo quedarme tranquilo -Le dijo el doctor, sonriendo con cierta malicia al parecer disfrutando de haberle hecho doler con aquella inyección casi en modo de venganza.  
- Bien bien ... ya puedes irte -abrió la puerta, y lo invitó a retirarse, prácticamente empujándolo de ahí. Suspiro pesadamente adentrandose nuevamente en el cuarto y fue al baño. 

Después de algunos minutos meditando, el Vulcano, empezó a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación del capitán. Se preguntaba si debía decir algo. Pensaba y pensaba, y aun así sus instintos vulcanos decían que no lo hiciera. Ahora entendía porque su raza temía tanto a las emociones, eran algo poderoso, capaz de hacerte dudar y en este momento, la emoción que lo abrumaba era el miedo. Tenia miedo de que Kirk ya no quisiera verle mas si se enteraba que sentía un deseo mas grande que amistad cuando estaba cerca de él. Pero aun así su mano subió al scaner y abrió la puerta entrando a curiosear adentro. No esperaba que Kirk estuviera adentro asi que no se preocupo. Miró las cosas que tenia sobre una repisa blanca. Se preguntaba si eran importantes para él. El solo tenia cosas esenciales afuera. No conservaba objetos. los vulcanos no debían tener apego a nada realmente. Y nunca había pensado en ir en contra de esos instintos... pero se imaginaba como era para los humanos. El comandante estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que era observado por alguien.

Señor Spock? -Alzó una ceja incrédulo el capitán cuando al salir del baño solo con el pantalón puesto se encontró con cierto Vulcano husmeando entre sus cosas- que hace aquí? -Sonrió un poco acercándose a su primer oficial- parece que ya nadie toca para entrar en mi habitacion -rodó sus ojos-

Spock miró al capitán sorprendido sin poder controlar sus expresiones faciales e intento decir algo en su defensa, pero su lógica no servia en esta situación. No tenia ni idea de que decir así que contesto- Soy el segundo oficial, tengo acceso a todos los lugares que usted capitán -fue lo único que pudo decir y se sonrojo al ver su torso bronceado y desnudo , mirando de arriba abajo su torso esculpido perfectamente. Sintió su cuerpo calentarse de inmediato vergonzosamente. - lamento la intromisión, fue grosero de mi parte capitán -dijo intentando ocultar la vergüenza que haber sido encontrado en esta situación le causaba.  
Por su parte el rubio capitán lo encontró muy divertido. Sonrió al verlo tan ... como decirlo...inquieto? . No estaba acostumbrado a ver actuar a Spock de aquel modo así que le parecía divertido.

- Que tengas acceso no significa que puedas hacerlo. Y si tenía compañía? tu sabes a lo que me refiero verdad Spock? -Se dejó caer en la cama de manera despreocupada, con sus piernas ligeramente separadas mientras que pasaba uno de sus brazos bajo su cabeza, observando al vulcano.- Igualmente, estoy contento de que vinieras -Le dedica una amplia sonrisa, y un pequeño escalofrío recorre su espalda ante la profunda mirada del mayor. Era solo él o comenzaba a hacer mas calor en aquella habitación? .- Ven Spock puedes ponerte cómodo, aun queda espacio en la cama ...-Lo invitó a que lo acompañase.

El pelinegro, frunció el ceño volviendo a su usual rostro inexpresivo al oír lo de compañía. Odiaba pensar en el capitán teniendo ese tipo de compañía. Hacia su sangre hervir. Le miro durante unos segundos en silencio y entonces oyó lo que le dijo. Sin entender para que quería que estuviera en la cama con él, pero aun así se acerco.  
- Tiene frío? Entonces porque no usas camiseta? -se sienta en la cama a su lado haciéndole compañía mirándole curioso.

-No he dicho que tuviese frío, Spock. -frunció el ceño molesto. Bien de hecho todo el calor que había comenzado a sentir se desvaneció en un segundo.- Pero si, sera mejor que ya me cubra, y de hecho estaba por ir a dormir. -Se acomodó en su cama y cubrió su cuerpo con las sabanas, molesto se recostó de lado dandole la espalda.  
Notó el cambio de actitud del capitán y se sorprendió alzando las cejas por lo agresivo de su comportamiento. Preocupado llevo su mano con suavidad al hombro desnudo de su capitán sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle del contacto. Esperaba no estar transpirando feromonas en este momento, eso seria vergonzoso. - He dicho algo que te ha molestado? -pregunta no entendiendo muy bien que sucedía y se acercó a el angustiado de que estuviera molesto con él- hay forma en que pueda arreglar mi ofensa?  
James sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle con aquel simple contacto. Era extraño jamas había tenido una reacción así. Quizás solo Spock provocaba esas reacciones en él.  
- No, ya no hay forma de arreglarlo Spock. Estamos peleados para siempre. De hecho pediré su traslado a otra nave. Alguna en particular que le interese? -Le dijo en tono serio, sin embargo obviamente bromeaba.  
Tomó la mano de su comandante y la jalo. Se abrazó a su brazo y tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos.

Spock le mira alarmado al oir lo que dice. Traslado?... Su sueño siempre habia sido estar en la Enterprise, no tenia idea que haria. Pero entonces sintio el jalón y como entrelazaba sus dedos con él, haciendo que se estremeciera ligeramente. Era calido, le miro unos segundos antes de mandar toda su lógica por la borda y acurrucarse con él, poniendo su mejilla contra la piel desnuda del Capitan y dejarle un beso ahi.  
Kirk abrió grande sus ojos sin dar crédito a lo que había pasado. Spock lo había besado? .Bueno había sido solo un pequeño beso en su espalda, pero viniendo de su comandante era algo totalmente impensado. Se quedó unos minutos quieto disfrutando de su compañía, pero no pudo resistir mucho más. Se giro y se subió a horcajadas del mayor.- Quiero que me bese Spock. Pero un beso real humano, no como los que he visto que le da a Uhura. -Frunció el ceño al recordarlo, y se sintió celoso de repente. No quería volver a verlo besarse con nadie más. Sabía que los vulcanos no tenían interés en aquellas cosas y mucho menos en el sexo. Pero Spock era medio humano, y él se encargaría de llegar hasta esa parte de su ser. Sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y lo beso apasionadamente. Mordió su labio inferior y en cuento el mayor entreabrió sus labios, coló su lengua en su cavidad. Era delicioso. Suspiró suave contra su boca, mientras sus lenguas se rozaban entre sí.  
Un beso?- yo...no se como besar... -dice pero entonces el capitán le toma de las mejillas. Sus miradas se cruzaron y entonces lo sintió... No quería escapar... Quería estar ahí . Quería estar en su compañía todo el tiempo...estaba...enamorado...humanamente enamorado del capitán. Se sonrojo con fuerza hasta la punta de las orejas al sentir ese beso y jadeo suave respondiendolo intentando aprender de los movimientos del mayor. Sabia que esto era contra la lógica pero no le interesaba en absoluto. Sintió electricidad placentera recorrer su cuerpo, movió sus labios contra el capitán y jugo con su lengua sintiendo cosquillitas en el vientre. Su mano temblorosa de nervios subió a la mejilla del otro acariciándole sintiendo su piel y besándole mas intenso.

Los ojos del rubio estaban entrecerrados mientras lo besaba, impregnándose de su sabor. Abrio sus ojos nuevamente y se sorprendió al ver el rostro del mayor de un suave color verde. Se alarmó por unos instantes, que le habia hecho a su primer oficial? - Spock!? Esta usted bien? -Su respiración era algo agitada entre preocupado y tratando de recuperar el aliento por el beso. Pero luego recordó que la sangre de los Vulcanos era verde y entonces se sorprendió aun más.- Spock esta sonrojado! -Por algun motivo comenzó a reir, jamas lo había visto así, y estaba feliz de ser él el causante de aquello.- Por un momento me asustó señor Spock, creí que le había hecho algo malo -Se inclinó y mordisqueó sus labios- Sabe...he escuchado que la piel de los vulcanos es muy sensible...-Sonríe malicioso- Creo que deberé comprobarlo por mi mismo...-Con gran habilidad y rapidez le quitó la parte de arriba de traje. No tardó en comenzar a repartir pequeños besos por el pecho desnudo del mayor y luego capturó uno de sus pezones con su boca. Lo lamió y mordisqueo suavemente, jugando con él. Podía sentir lo inquieto que estaba Spock, moviendose bajo suyo, y aquello provocaba que sus entrepiernas se rozaran. Nunca había estado asi con un hombre antes, pero se sentía genial. Su miembro no tardó en reaccionar y solo en unos segundos estaba por completo erecto. 

* * *

_**Hasta aquí el primer cap! En el segundo habrá lemmon 1313 (? **_  
_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, gracias por leer n.n **_


	2. Chapter 2

Spock respiraba agitado mirando a su capitán y entonces abrió grande los ojos al oír que había notado su sonrojo. Que vergonzoso. Rio divertido con suavidad no estando acostumbrado a reír y le miro acariciando su mejilla. Sintió después las manos recorrerle y sacar su camiseta causando jadeos al sentir las caricias, nunca le habían tocado asi. Ahora entendía porque los humanos hacían esto tan seguido, era delicioso , sintió sus besos y le hizo apretar los dedos de sus manos y pies sintiendo una emoción rara en su vientre. Gimió sin poder evitarlo al sentir la mordida en su pezón, le miro sin entender pero se sentía tan bien que no le importaba- y-yo no puedo amamantarlo ahora capitán -gimió suave pensando que eso intentaba succionando y mordiendo ahí, tomo sus cabellos con su mano lleno de deseo y empezó a sentir que sus pantalones apretaban , su miembro empezaba a reaccionar de inmediato, arrancándole pequeños jadeos de placer, dejándose disfrutar estas sensaciones y emociones nuevas, aquello era perfecto.

Rió por lo bajo al escucharlo, así que creía que buscaba ser amamantado?.- Será mejor que pueda señor Spock, porque yo seguiré intentando...-Se lamió los labios divertido y capturo su otro pezón, lo lamió y mordisqueó como al anterior, para luego succionarlo con fuerza. Acarició su vientre plano con ambas manos y luego bajó hasta su entrepierna. Desabrochó su pantalón y colo su mano bajo la ropa interior rozando directamente el miembro del mayor. Ahogó un pequeño jadeo al sentirlo, estar causando aquellas cosas en Spock era perfecto. Comenzó a masturbarlo suavemente. Se preguntaba si ya lo había hecho antes. Con Uhura? con alguien más? ...Una fuerte corriente de celos volvió a invadirlo y mordió su pezón a la vez que apretaba su miembro en su mano.

El pelinegro, gimoteo de dolor por la mordida y lleno de placer al mismo tiempo. Se estremeció totalmente , su cuerpo ardía de deseo, sintió la masturbación con suavidad del capitán y abrió sus piernas un poco mas dejándose hacer, no tenia idea de como seguiría esto, pero era totalmente excitante. Gimió suave rasguñando sus hombros y asintió, no podría amamantarlo al no estar embarazado pero igual le causaba mucho placer el que lo intentara. Jadeo mirándolo y tímido le saco la camiseta acariciando su piel tanto como había soñado alguna vez. Mordió suave el cuello del rubio.

Aquello le arrancó un gemido- Es un pervertido señor Spock, jamás lo había creído de usted. -Su cuello era una de las partes mas sensibles de su cuerpo y creyó que lo había mordido allí a propósito. Bajó su pantalon junto con el boxer y dejó caer la ropa al piso. Comenzo a repartir besos por el vientre plano del mayor mientras acariciaba sus muslos, separando sus piernas. Descendió hasta rozar con su mejilla la erección del vulcano. Sonrió divertido, estaba tan duro. Sin poder evitarlo le dio una lamida, lenta, desde la base hasta la punta, saboreandolo. Luego capturo su glande con sus labios y comenzó a succionarlo. Lo escuchó gemir con fuerza y todo su cuerpo se estremeció, jamas había escuchado un gemido tan hermoso como aquel, y eso que había escuchado muchos en su corta vida. Pero aquel era especial, estaba cargado de sentimientos podía sentirlo.

Jadea suave contra el miembro del vulcano cuando sujeta su cabello con fuerza, al parecer le estaba gustando asi que continuo. Metio su duro miembro por completo en su boca, y comenzó a lamerlo y succionarlo como si fuerza un caramelo. Era la primera vez que se lo hacia a un hombre, pero aun así creyó hacerlo bastante bien- Lo hago bien Spock? -Le pregunto queriendo saciar su duda.- Es la primera vez que lo hago -confeso algo avergonzado, y luego continuo con aquella pequeña tortura para su comandante, devorando su miembro.  
Spock se estremeció ligeramente, mirándole confundido de porque se lo metía a la boca y gimió con fuerza intentando cerrar un poco sus piernas, siendo impedido por el capitán. Respirando agitado asintió- se siente muy bien capitán...n-no pare por favor -gime algo agudo mirándole sonrojado y empieza a embestir su boca con suavidad acariciando sus cabellos llegando algo profundo. Sin embargo no estaba en los planes del capitán llegar solo hasta allí. Así que cuando sintió que su vulcano llegaría al orgasmo se detuvo.  
Se acomodó nuevamente sobre él y comenzó a besarlo demandante, acomodándose entre sus piernas. Rozó su entrada con su duro miembro y poco a poco comenzó a penetrarlo. No quería que sintiera dolor, solo placer, así que trataba de ser cuidadoso.

Aun así no pudo resistir mucho más. Acaricio las largas piernas del mayor y lo penetró algo fuerte, logrando finalmente estar por completo en su interior. Era tan estrecho y delicioso. Jadeó pesadamente y comenzó a mover su cadera, embistiéndolo con fuerza mientras gemía ronco su nombre.  
Por su parte, el comandante, grita y luego trata de acallar sus gemidos contra la piel del menor tragando saliva estremeciéndose y contrayéndose con fuerza de la embestida hasta el fondo, sin que le diera tiempo de acostumbrarse. Sintió las embestidas a su cuerpo, y todos sus nervios se activaron causando que temblara, sentia la friccion en su interior, sentia esos golpes en algo dentro de el que casi le dejaba ciego a cada vez de ser tocado, pudo sentir las caricias que le erizaron la piel y su propio corazon latiendo acelerado al sentir la calidez del cuerpo del capitan, dolia mucho, pero no queria que jamas parara.  
-Ahhm diablos Spock...-lleva sus manos al perfecto trasero del comandante y lo aprieta con fuerza, comenzando a embestir con más ansia. Aquello era excepcional, su cuerpo estaba dominado por fuertes corrientes de placer.- eres...eres delicioso Spock -Gime ronco contra su oído, a la vez que el mayor lo aprisionaba en su interior- aahh si...así Spock -Clavo sus uñas en su trasero y lo rasguñó con fuerza queriendo sentir otra vez aquella fuerte presion, como si no quisiera dejarlo salir de su interior, golpeando una y otra vez su prostata con cada profunda estocada.

Spock grita en su cuello sin poder evitarlo y mueve aun mas su trasero queriendo repetir el movimiento que le hizo gemir asi a su capitan, sus gemidos le hacían moverse hasta el fondo, no podia evitar moverse con fuerza cotra el temblando y soltando susurros y gemidos de suplicas, suplicas que jamas habria pensado hacer nunca en su vida.  
Jadeó mirandole y mordiendo su cuello despues - por favor kirk ahi! ahi kirk -jadea caliente con los pezones totalmente erectos incluso, traga saliva y sonríe haciendo la cabeza hacia atras mientras pega su pecho a él rasguñandolo y marcandolo como suyo.  
Capitán...-Jadeó divertido el rubio y deslizo sus manos bajo su cadera, abrazandolo con fuerza, pegandolo a su cuerpo- Soy el capitán Kirk, señor Spock, no lo olvide. -Lamió su cuello y luego lo mordió con fuerza, dejando una nueva marca en su piel, a la vez que lo embestía con total rudeza, estando cerca del final, queriendo aprovechar cada instante.  
-Capitán Kirk ... -gimio con suavidad sintiendo un escalofrio de placer ante la demanda del otro de que lo llamara por su titulo. Jadeó suave asintiendo y cerro los ojos apretando con fuerza los dedos de pies y manos, temblando de placer cerca de su orgasmo aunque no lo supiera aun, solo sabia que se sentía casi a punto de explotar, nunca se había sentido tan completo en su vida entera. Era perfecto, tanto, que no pudo contenerse mas y se corrió violentamente en el vientre y pecho del menor mientras le abrazaba y gritaba su nombre con desesperación- le amo capitan kirk !

Lo abrazó con fuerza sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía bajo el suyo al correrse. -No le he dado permiso de marcarme señor Spock. Deberá ser castigado. -Mordió con fuerza su hombro dejando una nueva marca en su piel, pero cuando lo escuchó gritar su nombre, y sobre todo aquella confesión. Spock lo amaba. Su corazón pareció detenerse por un momento, y sin poder nisiquiera intentar contenerse se corrió violentamente en su interior, llenandolo con su cálido semen. Respirando agitado escondió su rostro en su pecho. No era la primera vez que recibía aquel tipo de confesión, pero jamas había correspondido a ninguna de aquellas mujeres. Sin embargo con Spock era diferente. Se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, tratando de normalizar su respiración y toma una de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos.- yo también lo amo señor Spock -Murmuró contra su piel, algo avergonzado, pero realmente feliz.

* * *

**_Segundo Cap! algo corto... pero aun así, gracias por leer! n.n _**


End file.
